


my dream girl/collage life

by eroticbookreader



Series: Erotic life rpf [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Collage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticbookreader/pseuds/eroticbookreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so the author is going to tell you about a story if her life staring from collage this year and then i will go on about fandoms of everything that i can think off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dream girl/collage life

**Author's Note:**

> for my love tiff i will always think about you ;)

Another year another day at collage for me it was just collage nothing new nothing old all i could remember that day was tiffany her smile from across the room made me a bit excited but i still had 1 more hour of this boring class. But i couldn't keep focus if tiff keep looking at me now and then all i had to do was keep focused and not get caught by mr hürger that german asshole of a teacher.

"Katie your staying back for you not focusing this lesson" says mr hürger  
"please no not again ill do anything" i responded with  
"first by moving away from tiff and second coming to my office at 4:00" responded mr hürger  
"fine have it your way then" i responded with

so i walked out of the class room and tiff walked with me to our lockers. Mr Hürger always wanted the sexiest collage girls to stay back evan if they done there work one other girl told me he put his dick in her ass hole without consent i just hope that doesn't happen to me. 4:00 after school so i walked into mr Hürger room to know what we where going to work on and again all i could think of was tiff both of us being the same age 20 was great but the 50 year old grump was annoying with his same old class shit.

"so Katie do you remember anything this extra lesson" says mr hürger  
"argh yes i do" i responded with  
"well this is a special form you must sign and then you can leave after 6:00" says mr hürger

Form reads i give consent too all sexual activity I'm about to do if i don't sign i will be raped i thought fuck this sign it at least its not as bad as rape so mr hürgr was happy with my decision. And pulled his pants down aw he also pulled my skirt up and my panties down so he put his horny old dick into my pussy with a condom on and just fucked me. it was abuse he just abused me but fucking my pussy and my ass i just closed my eyes and tried to forget about it to this day.

the next day was a spare day same as tiff i told her all about last night and she was worried for me so we went to the police to tell them about how mr hürger rapes his sexiest students we got back to our dorm at mid-day and we had 2 hours of just us two. we could be nude for both hours or have sex or evan watch lesbian porn well its what i wished off but tiff wanted to have a shower after something special she told me. she got on her bed and told me to get my sexy ass in with her she showed me her tits and i felt them nice and soft so i had to show her my tits so i did her hand running over the nip was great. and she started to lick my nip and i just git excited by moaning moaning and more moaning she told me she would eat me out and she did that day was the best day ever. and after that we had a shower and fucked in the shower then we slept together until the other ones came back and acted liked nothing happened but it did an amazing sexual sexy mid-day.

**Author's Note:**

> check my wattpad out eroticbook reader and thanks for reading comment what you want next.
> 
> more of me and tiff our early twenties apartment life
> 
> or some fantasies on real celebs katy perry/jen Lawrence or Meghan tranner/ Meghan fox.


End file.
